Antibodies are immunological proteins that bind a specific antigen. In most mammals, including humans and mice, antibodies are constructed from paired heavy and light polypeptide chains. Each chain is made up of individual immunoglobulin (Ig) domains, and thus the generic term immunoglobulin is used for such proteins. Each chain is made up of two distinct regions, referred to as the variable and constant regions. The light and heavy chain variable regions show significant sequence diversity between antibodies, and are responsible for binding the target antigen. The constant regions show less sequence diversity, and are responsible for binding a number of natural proteins to elicit important biochemical events. In humans there are five different classes of antibodies including IgA (which includes subclasses IgA1 and IgA2), IgD, IgE, IgG (which includes subclasses IgG1, IgG2, IgG3, and IgG4), and IgM. The distinguishing feature between these antibody classes is their constant regions, although subtler differences may exist in the V region. IgG antibodies are tetrameric proteins composed of two heavy chains and two light chains. The IgG heavy chain is composed of four immunoglobulin domains linked from N- to C-terminus in the order VH-CH1-CH2-CH3, referring to the heavy chain variable domain, heavy chain constant domain 1, heavy chain constant domain 2, and heavy chain constant domain 3 respectively (also referred to as VH-Cγ1-Cγ2-Cγ3, referring to the heavy chain variable domain, constant gamma 1 domain, constant gamma 2 domain, and constant gamma 3 domain respectively). The IgG light chain is composed of two immunoglobulin domains linked from N- to C-terminus in the order VL-CL, referring to the light chain variable domain and the light chain constant domain respectively.
In IgG, a site on Fc between the Cγ2 and Cγ3 domains mediates interaction with the neonatal receptor FcRn. Binding to FcRn recycles endocytosed antibody from the endosome back to the bloodstream (Raghavan et al., 1996, Annu Rev Cell Dev Biol 12:181-220; Ghetie et al., 2000, Annu Rev Immunol 18:739-766, both entirely incorporated by reference). This process, coupled with preclusion of kidney filtration due to the large size of the full-length molecule, results in favorable antibody serum half-lives ranging from one to three weeks. Binding of Fc to FcRn also plays a key role in antibody transport. The binding site on Fc for FcRn is also the site at which the bacterial proteins A and G bind. The tight binding by these proteins is typically exploited as a means to purify antibodies by employing protein A or protein G affinity chromatography during protein purification. Thus the fidelity of this region on Fc is important for both the clinical properties of antibodies and their purification. Available structures of the rat Fc/FcRn complex (Burmeister et al., 1994, Nature, 372:379-383; Martin et al., 2001, Mol Cell 7:867-877, both entirely incorporated by reference), and of the complexes of Fc with proteins A and G (Deisenhofer, 1981, Biochemistry 20:2361-2370; Sauer-Eriksson et al., 1995, Structure 3:265-278; Tashiro et al., 1995, Curr Opin Struct Biol 5:471-481, all entirely incorporated by reference), provide insight into the interaction of Fc with these proteins. The FcRn receptor is also responsible for the transfer of IgG to the neo-natal gut and to the lumen of the intestinal epithelia in adults (Ghetie and Ward, Annu. Rev. Immunol., 2000, 18:739-766; Yoshida et al., Immunity, 2004, 20(6):769-783, both entirely incorporated by reference).
Antibodies have serum half-lives in vivo ranging from one to three weeks. This favorable property is due to the preclusion of kidney filtration due to the large size of the full-length molecule, and interaction of the antibody Fc region with the neonatal Fc receptor FcRn. Binding to FcRn recycles endocytosed antibody from the endosome back to the bloodstream (Raghavan et al., 1996, Annu Rev Cell Dev Biol 12:181-220; Ghetie et al., 2000, Annu Rev Immunol 18:739-766, both entirely incorporated by reference).
Other properties of the antibody may determine its clearance rate (e.g. stability and half-life) in vivo. In addition to antibody binding to the FcRn receptor, other factors that contribute to clearance and half-life are serum aggregation, enzymatic degradation in the serum, inherent immunogenicity of the antibody leading to clearing by the immune system, antigen-mediated uptake, FcR (non-FcRn) mediated uptake and non-serum distribution (e.g. in different tissue compartments).
There is a need for antibody modifications that improve the pharmacokinetic properties of antibodies. The present application meets these and other needs and provides novel engineered variants in the constant regions to improve serum half-life.